Solid State Disk (SSD) devices generally demonstrate advantages over Hard Disk Drives (HDD) because they are based on a semiconductor memory technology rather than on rotating mechanical media as in HDDs. SSDs generally exhibit lower latencies and faster response times. These characteristics offer higher throughput, especially for enterprise workloads such as data analytics that are Input/Output (I/O) intensive. Applications and operating systems may have some awareness of the characteristics of the data in I/O operations, and may be able to estimate through trial and error which set of data transfer parameters may improve throughput. However, optimizing disk performance typically is a reactive and re-iterative process that is based on historical measurements.
It may therefore be desirable, among other things, to proactively optimize disk performance by varying transfer sizes.